El Pasado de un Doctor
by Strascream
Summary: Cuando Gallifrey era glorioso, cuando el Doctor y el Amo eran inseparables, antes de que el Doctor se fuera en un TARDIS tipo 40 a explorar el universo . . . Pues aquí esta esa historia.
1. Prologo

El Doctor se llama John Smith en este fic. Creo que ese alias en verdad se lo dió Jamie McCrimmon en su segunda encarnación, pero esto es más un alias que le dan sus amigos en el fic. Para la apariencia del Doctor, me basé en la apariencia del Doctor 11. El Amo se llama "Koschei" en este fic, para su apariencia, me base en su apariencia en el Flashbakc de "el sonido de los tambores" cuandose ve a un Amo de 8 años.

* * *

><p>John estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la Cámara de Lungbarrow. Estaba aburrido. No había nada que hacer.<p>

Hasta que pensó en visitara Koschei.

Si, estar con Koschei siempre lo animaba, nunca se aburría de su compañía, inclcuso le gustaría que el fuera parte de su Casa.

-Quensions, voy a ver a Koschei.-le dijo John al jefe de familia en la Casa.

-Bien, vuelve cuando quieras.-Quensions sabía que John era un chico muy capacitado para su edad, y sabía valerse por si mismo, por lo que siempre lo dejaba estar fuera hasta la hora que quisiera.

John corrió por los pastos de hierba roja, ya se acercaba al monte de la desolación, a la Cámara de Oakdown . . .

-¡He, John!-Koschei apareció de repente-¿Porque andabas corriendo como si te persiguieran Shobogans?

-Ah, es que vine a verte, estaba aburrido. . . . ¿Qué te pasa

Koschei se había quedado parado de repente, indiferente a su entorno.

los tambores . . . La llamada a la guerra . . .

Una voz hizo eco en su cabeza.

-¡Koschei, son los tambores de nuevo, puedes controlarlos! ¡Trata de apagarlos!

Y Koschei volvió de su ensimismamieto.

-No me han dejado de torturar desde que ví en la Cisma Desenfrenada.-se quejó Koschei.

-¿Qué visteesta vez?-le preguntó su amigo. Koschei siempre veía cosas cuando oída demasiado los tambores.

-Veía gallifrey en ruinas. Daleks apuntando sus armas contra nosotros. Rassillon vivo y comandando a millones de personas caotíco. Yo estaba en el cruciforme, pero el emperador Dalek tomó el control y huí.

-Tranquilo, amigo, son solo alusinaciones.

-¿porqué no vamos a hacer algo en tu casa?

-Si, claro.

Siguieron corriendo por los caminos de hierba roja hasta llegar a la casa de Koschei.


	2. Una bebida

En este capitulo hay dos nuevos personajes (no los invente yo, investigue por ahí y encontré a dos Señores del Tiempo que me sirven justo para el final del capitulo. Sus nombres son Rallon y Millenia.

-Y gané de nuevo.-celebró John,

-John, ya me llevas ganando 100 partidas de Sepulchasm ¿Cómo es qué eres tan bueno?-admiró Koschei.

-Quensions y yo siempre jugamos en casa.-le respondió John con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los ojos cerrados, apoyado en la silla y con las manos apoyando su cabeza desde atrás.

-Bien ya me cansé de jugar, no tiene sentido, siempre ganas.

Koschei empezó a pensar que era lo que podían hacer ahora y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Porqué no nos vamos a beber con los Shobogans?

-No tenemos dinero

-Ven, acompáñame.-le dijo Koschei. John lo siguió hasta su habitación, en el armario estaban metidas dos botellas de "Rassillon Rojo"

-Llevemos estas al lugar ese al que vamos con los Shobogans.-lo animó Koschei.

-Bien.

_Fuera del Capitolio_

-Bien, ya salimos.-anunció Koschei. Ambos fueron buscando a los Shobogans

Caminaron un rato, hasta que sus sentidos de Señores del Tiempo les permitieron percibir un movimiento tras unas rocas. Koschei se adelantó y exclamó hacía las rocas:

-¡Amigos, adivinen lo que trajimos, es Rassillon Rojo!

Los Shobogans salieron de detrás de las rocas al oír la voz de Koschei.

Todos se sentaron en el piso y sacaron unos vasos de una caja que los dos Señores del Tiempo habían traído. Cuando ya estuvieron todos servidos, John le dijo a Koschei:

-Nunca me dijiste quién te dio el Rassillon Rojo.

-Simple, el Corsario.-dio Koschei con simpleza mientras daba un trago a su vaso. Saboreó el licor y dijo-Vaya, esto esta bueno, las dos botellas si valieron la pena.

-¿Porqué cosa se las cambiaste?-preguntó John.

-Mi Destornillador sónico y unos consejos para pilotar TARDISes.

-¿Tu Destornillador?-John estaba extrañado, puede que los Destornilladores sónicos fueran tecnología básica de los Señores del Tiempo, el le tenía mucho cariño al suyo.

Siguieron bebiendo hasta que se acabaron las dos botellas, ya se estaban yendo cuando un Shobogan se acercó a Koschei y lo golpeó.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-se extrañó Koschei reaccionando al ataque del Shobogan, este lo volvió a golpear y entonces Koschei empezó a responder, el señor del Tiempo le dio 5 golpes en el pecho, por lo que el Shobogan le empezó a faltar aire. Aprovechando su incapacidad temporal, Koschei le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, dejando inconciente.

Los Shobogans se empezaron a acercar a Koschei y este venció a 5 Shobogans, después ninguno se atrevió a acercársele.

-John.-llamó Koschei a su amigo.

Los dos se fueron de nuevo al Capitolio.

_Unos días después_

-Oye, John ¿Estas seguro de esto?-le preguntó Rallon.

Estaban en una TRADIS, porque hace unas horas estaban con hablando con Rallon y Millenia., tras haber leído en la biblioteca unos escritos sobre un ser llama el "Juguetero Celestial". Los escritos lo identificaban como una leyenda, pero John y Koschei creían lo contrario, por lo que iban a averiguarlo.

-Bien, Cuarto de Juegos Celestial en las coordenadas, listo.-anunció Koschei

._En el Cuarto de Juegos Celestial_

Una TARDIS se estaba materializando a la distancia, todo eso lo observaba una entidad sin cuerpo.

-Parece que unos Señores del Tiempo quieren quedarse a jugar.-dijo la entidad conocida como el Juguetero Celestial.

Alguno se preguntaran como es que el Juguetero Celestial no tiene cuerpo, es que bueno… Eso ya se vera en el fic. Es que si se los dijera, habría spoilers.


	3. Jugando con el Juguetero

Se me había olvidado describir los físicos de Rallon y Millenia. El primero es de cabello oscuro, Millenia tiene el cabello azul. Ambos son de piel clara.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó Koschei. El viaje estaba tardando más de lo normal y el joven Señor del Tiempo no era conocido por su paciencia.<p>

-Ya casi.-dijo John. Manipulaba los controles de la capsula TT a una velocidad y maestría increíbles. Sus tres compañeros de viaje ya le habían ofrecido su ayuda en el pilotaje de la nave, pero este la había negado incluso antes de que terminasen la oración. Se le veía sumamente concentrado.

Koschei, aburrido, decidió irse a la librería. Recientemente había iniciado la lectura de un novela terrestre conocida como _The War of the Worlds_, de H. G Wells y ya había cogido cierta preferencia por el libro.

10 minutos después de haber iniciado la lectura, Rallon entró en la biblioteca e interrumpió a Koschei con una pregunta:

Oye, Koschei, no has visto que John parece manejar la capsula TT de una manera un poco… ¿Lunática?-le preguntó Rallon.

-Es así desde que lo conozco.-afirmó Koschei sin despegar la mirada del texto.- ¿Te preocupa que vayamos a chocar con algo? No estamos en el Vortex. Estamos atravesando una dimensión y casi no hay nadie que haga eso hoy en día.

-Solo digo que no me gustaría que de repente la cápsula TT estallase con nosotros dentro.-dijo Rallon.

-Tu miedo no es justificado… hasta ahora solo me he roto 25 costillas en un choque si John está conduciendo.-dijo Koschei con cierta indiferencia y un toque de risa en su voz.

Rallon se dio la vuelta para irse de "la casa del conocimiento".

"Al fin puedo leer en paz" celebró Koschei en sus pensamientos. No se arrepentía de usar el miedo para sus fines, de hecho empezaba a disfrutarlo. Ese sentimiento aumentaba y disminuía con él ritmo de los tambores que había en su cabeza.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dijo la voz de John interrumpiendo de nuevo la lectura de su amigo.

Todos salieron a ver el exterior.

Parecía como si un bebé gigante hubiese dejado todos sus juguetes tirados por el lugar. Había cubos de letras, carros de tamaño natural, muñecos del tamaño de personas…

-Damas y caballeros.-dijo John extendiendo la mano hacia nada en particular.-El Cuarto de Juguetes Celestial.

_Una buena presentación, joven Señor del Tiempo._

Todos se sorprendieron por la (aparentemente omnipresente) voz que había hecho acto de presencia.

Los ojos de Koschei recorrieron a una notable velocidad el entorno. Su visión le permitía ver incluso las pequeñas grietas y manchas de polvo en algunos juguetes.

-No hay nadie.-dijo tras revisar el entorno.

_Bueno, no creo que eso sea cierto. Estamos ustedes y yo._

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó John, dando un paso al frente. Donde muchos tenían miedo a lo desconocido, él tenía curiosidad.

_La razón por la que han venido aquí. Soy el Juguetero Celestial._

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-dijo Millenia.

_No. Si quieren salir, primero jugarán una partida conmigo._

-Bien.-dijo John.-Jugaremos.

John se encontraba en una silla con las manos atadas mirando un gran tablero de ajedrez. Sus piezas (las blancas) respondían a sus comandos verbales. El Juguetero dijo que no se podía anunciar un jaque y que hacerlo equivaldría a falta, por lo que perdería el juego. Así que tendría que poner el doble de atención a sus piezas.

Como si eso sirviese de algo ahora.

El Juguetero tenía una torre negra apuntando directamente al rey de John.

Koschei estaba mirando sus cartas. Estaba jugando póquer con el Juguetero. Este era una silueta humanoide sosteniendo unas cartas en las sombras.

Tenía una sola pareja.

Millenia estaba agitando unos dados en su mano. Si salía una cantidad que sumada diera un número par, ella avanzaba un nivel (eran 20 niveles) pero si salía una cantidad impar, ella perdía.

Fue entonces cuando dejó caer los dados

Rallon estaba sentado en una mesa con un revólver y 6 balas. Como el revólver tenía un cañón giratorio, él tenía que meter una bala y hacer girar el cañón desde afuera. Si al disparar (pegándose el cañón a la oreja) la bala no salía, él tenía que sacarla y tirarla al suelo. Si seguía de esa forma hasta que ya no quedasen balas en la mesa, ganaba.

-Bueno, si no empiezo no terminaré nunca.-se dijo a sí mismo el Señor del Tiempo. Cargó la primera bala y le empezó a dar vueltas al cañón.

De repente, todos fueron transportados hasta la cápsula TT y se oyó la voz del Juguetero:

_Dos de ustedes han perdido el juego. Esos son Rallon y Mellina. A los otros dos, los dejaré ir. Serán grandes contrincantes en el futuro._

De repente a Mellina la cubrió un destello de luz blanca. De repente, cayó al suelo… Como una muñeca.

Del rostro de Rallon se borró toda expresión facial. De repente su boca mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-¡He, miren! ¡Un cuerpo de verdad! Ya estaba cansado de andar por allí sin cuerpo. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de los Guardianes cuando se den cuenta de que tengo un cuerpo y ellos no.-dijo. No parecía importarle que Millena hubiese sido convertida en muñeca. Aun así, al ver la cara de confusión de ambos Señores del Tiempo les dijo.-No pensaba convertir a su amigo en un Juguete más. Necesitaba un cuerpo y este me gusta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito…!-Koschei arremetió contra el ser que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Cuando se lanzó contra el Juguetero, simplemente lo atravesó. Koschei cayó contra el suelo.

-Adiós.-dijo el Juguetero agitando la mano, agarrando a Millena del suelo y saliendo de la cápsula TT. John ya no sabía qué hacer.

Tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, dado que de repente la cápsula TT volvía al Vortex. Cuando se detuvo, John salió por las puertas. Ahora solo quería estar solo, para llorar la perdida de sus amigos.

Lamentablemente no podría tener lo que quería, dado que fue recibido por un montón de miembros de la Guardia de la Cancillería. Estos lo agarraron de los brazos y entraron en la cápsula TT, saliendo a los pocos segundos cargando a Koschei de la misma forma que a John.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho?-exigió saber John, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba por liberarse del agarre de los agentes de la ley.

-Usted y su cómplice han sido atrapados en el uso no permitido de una cápsula TT (equivalente a robo de la misma) y ha viajado junto a su cómplice a una dimensión alternativa sin una aprobación previa de un ente de rango suficiente para permitir dicho viaje.-le informó uno de los guardias que lo sujetaba con voz inexpresiva.

John estaba agotado. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia dijo unas últimas 2 palabras:

-Tonterías… Burocráticas…

* * *

><p>Al fin pude actualizar este fic. Perdón por el retraso.<p> 


	4. Un momento de sufrimiento

Debo aclarar que en el segundo capítulo me equivoqué con un nombre."Quensions" es más bien "Quences". Es el patriarca de la cámara de Lungbarrow.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió John fue la mullida superficie de su cama. La luz lastimaba sus cansados ojos, y más aún, dado que era de tarde y la madera rojiza de la casa reflejaba el aturdidor color rojizo del sol.<p>

"Mejor bajo a desayunar. Que pesadilla la de anoche" pensó mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Pero pronto descubrió que la experiencia de ayer no había sido una pesadilla. Cuando bajó al comedor esperando recibir un abundante desayuno, cortesía de las Esclavas, lo que encontró fue a dos agentes de la Guardia de la Cancillería apostados en una esquina con Quences hablando con ellos.

-Se que el muchacho ha tenido ha provocado ciertos…inconvenientes.-decía Quences.-Pero todos hemos sido así cuando tenemos esa edad. Hay un grupo. La Deca, o algo así, de pequeños rebeldes en la Academia. John está entre ellos pero es un buen chico. Planeó dejarle todo, así él podría ocupar un puesto como Concejal. Tiene madera de político a pesar de lo tozudo que es respecto a ese tema.

-Señor, no vinimos a hablar de los planes que tiene para el futuro laboral de su Primo, vinimos a llevarlo a juicio.

-Pero…-empezó el patriarca.

-No tienes por qué molestarte, Quences.-dijo John, cuya presencia no había sido percibida por los presentes hasta ahora. Voy con ellos.

* * *

><p>Los guardias lo escoltaron al Capitolio y lo guiaron hasta la sala en la que se celebraría su juicio.<p>

Esta era oscura, únicamente iluminaba por la luz que daba en la entrada y la que había en una tarima, en la que se encontraban de pie los Señores del Tiempo que se encargarían de juzgarlo.

Avanzó sin prisa. Ahora mismo no le importaba nada. O al menos así fue hasta que vio quien estaba en la tarima.

-¿Goth?

El aludido no hizo señal alguna de reconocer a John. Aún así, este sabía que no necesitaba que le respondiese para reconocerlo.

Goth. Se sentaba a la izquierda de John en la clase de Borusa. Pertenecía a la orden Dromeiana y había aprovechado el poco poder político que pertenecer a dicha orden le había otorgado para ascender en la escala política. Había envidiado a John por ser el favorito de Borusa

"Es un poco joven para ostentar ese puesto" pensó John. Goth tenía su misma edad. Tal vez hubiese cambiado un poco, puesto que se había regenerado. Antes llevaba un ordenado cabello oscuro y ojos de igual color, además de que tenía la piel un tanto pálida por el aislamiento autoimpuesto en diversas bibliotecas. Ahora sus cabello eran de rizos rubios pero sus ojos seguían siendo oscuros. La piel la tenía un tanto más colorada, pero la palidez persistía.

-El acusado.-dijo Goth, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de John.-Ha sido llevado a esta corte por los siguientes cargos:-tenía un papel en las manos. Lo acercó un poco y a su cara y leyó su contenido en voz alta.-Uso no autorizado de una cápsula TT y viaje no autorizado a una dimensión no registrada en nuestros archivos.-levantó la mirada del papel con los cargos para dirigirla hacia John-¿Quisiera ofrecer alguna defensa?

-Creo que este juicio es innecesario. Admito que cometí ese viaje no autorizado en una cápsula TT que no me pertenecía y ahora dos de mis amigos están en manos de un ser siniestro. Todo por mi estupidez.-admitió John con un gran pesar en la voz.-No trataré de defenderme.

-La pena por los cargos es la expulsión de la Academia.-sentenció Goth casi al instante. Se veía un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

John se retiró de la sala, indiferente a si podía irse o no. Salió del capitolio indiferente a las miradas de sorpresa de ver a un chico con ropas sucias correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Antes de salir del Capitolio, una mano le detuvo. Normalmente solo se la habría sacudido pero se detuvo a ver de quien era la mano.

Borusa.

-¿Por qué corres, John?-le preguntó Borusa a su alumno favorito.

-¡Porque soy un idiota! ¡Por mi culpa, dos de mis amigos ahora serán los juguetes del Juguetero Celestial!-gritó John, exasperado. En ese momento su interés en cualquier cosa es nulo. Gallifrey podría arder en llamas y a él no le importaría en absoluto.

-Y como si no fuese suficiente castigo, me acaban de expulsar de la Academia.-dijo de una forma más… calmada.

-Esta serie de sucesos parece sacada de una novela de Daniel Handler.-se dijo a si mismo Borusa.

Cuando John se soltó de su agarre, el maestro de la Academia no hizo nada para detenerlo. Sabía que su ex alumno necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

><p>He tratado de publicar este capítulo más pronto como "premio de compensación" a quienes siguen este fic.<p> 


	5. La aventura comienza

Perdón por si les doy una mala impresión del Doctor en este capitulo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios años desde ese desgarrador encuentro con el Juguetero Celestial.<p>

Cuando John volvía a su casa, simplemente cogía una botella de "Rassilon rojo" y se acostaba en su cama a beber el licor.

Al rato se sentía con resaca. Solo quería olvidar el dolor…

* * *

><p>Los años se convirtieron en décadas, las décadas en siglos. John estaba seguro que estaban por celebrar su cumplenombres cuando (después de innumerables noches de ebriedad) decidió hacer algo:<p>

Se marcharía.

Cualquiera con sentido común hubiera pensado "Es ilegal" John solo pensaba en otra cosa.

La Cisma Desenfrenada.

Había quedado cautivado por el atrayente Vortex que mostraba. Sentía una increíble atracción de poder recorrerlo infinitamente.

Pero claro, se despediría primero Quences.

* * *

><p>Después de la desgarradora conversación que tuvo con quien alguien consideró su padre, John salió de su casa. Ahora que lo habían desheredado no tenía porque mirar atrás para buscar con la mirada a su familia.<p>

Tal vez Koschei lo extrañaría, pero ese chico ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Se había aislado constantemente después de ver la Cisma y solo salía para convivir con su familia y la Deca.

Había llegado a un almacén de cápsulas TT. Estaba en desuso como mostraba su anticuado aspecto. Aún así, el seguro electrónico funcionaba. Pero era anticuado y sabía un poco de cómo hackear sistemas de seguridad. En menos de 5 minutos había conseguido engañar al sistema.

Se metió en el depósito. Había muchas cápsulas TT, de diferentes formas haciendo referencia a las eras que habían visitado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de una con forma de cabina telefónica.

Había estudiado un tanto sobre ellas en sus viajes ilícitos a la Tierra. Le gustaba un parte específica de la misma conocida como Gran Bretaña, y en la misma habían muchas, en especial durante la década de los 60´s.

Entró. Algo bueno de las capsulas TT sin uso es el hecho de haberlas dejado sin seguro.

Todo en el interior estaba oscuro, apenas se vio durante unos segundos el tablero de control por que John había abierto la puerta, dejando entrar un poco de luz.

Entonces reparó en una presencia ajena en la maquina espacio-temporal.

La mano de Omega.

Como siempre, lo estaba siguiendo cual perro faldero sin que nadie, además de él, se percatase de su presencia.

Fue entonces cuando una idea asaltó su mente.

Recordaba la "pequeña pelea" que había tenido con Glospin días atrás debido al testamento de Quences. El aparato en forma de ataúd había venido en su ayuda y le había causado una cicatriz a Glospin. Lo había visto regenerarse poco después del incidente, pero aunque la herida sanó, la cicatriz no desapareció. Si el manipulador estelar albergaba semejante poder… ¿Podría encender la cápsula TT?

Entonces, el "ataúd" se abrió y un destelló de luz blanca inundó la habitación durante un segundo. A los pocos instantes, la energía se restableció.

-Se ve que es muy poderosa está herramienta.-dijo John.-Será mejor guardarla en un lugar seguro.

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano al aparato, lo guió por unos pasillos hasta una habitación en específico. Como todas las cápsulas TT tenían una estructura interna más o menos similar, John pudo desenvolverse sin dificultad para encontrar su objetivo.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, John abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba frente a ellos. El interior consistía en 6 paredes blancas y un techo del mismo color.

-La Sala Zero.-dijo John.-Una habitación indiferente a la realidad externa. Aquí estarás bien.

Obediente, el artefacto se quedó en la habitación.

Volvió a la sala de control. Vio el panel de control. Su viaje comenzaba.

-La aventura espera.-dijo el novato viajero del tiempo.


	6. Fugado

-Castellano, tenemos un informe de que un civil ha salido sin autorización del planeta.-dijo un guardia de la cancillería usando su reloj-comunicador para contactar con su superior.

-¿Identificaron al sujeto?-preguntó el Castellano.

-Según el reconocimiento facial, es un miembro de la cámara de Lungbarrow.-dijo el guardia.- ¿Debo enviar una brigada para traerlo de regreso?

-No.-dijo el Castellano.-Tenemos a alguien que se puede encargar de eso.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieren que busque a John para detenerlo? ¿Creen que soy un mercenario?<p>

-Es una forma más aceptable de pagar tu deuda con la sociedad.-dijo un guardia.-De otra forma, tendrás que aceptar un castigo mayor. El expediente de tu amigo estaba limpio, pero el tuyo tiene notables vandalismos. Podríamos retirarte tus regeneraciones.

Koschei lo miró. No se veía aterrado, se veía inexpresivo.

-Bien, lo haré.-dijo-Pero no por ustedes, por mí.

-Con tal de que lo hagas, para nosotros está bien.-dijo el Castellano.-Se te proporcionará una cápsula TT de exclusivo uso político. No serás capaz descontrolarla, dado quela controlaremos nosotros a distancia.

-Entiendo.-dijo Koschei. No esperaba menos del gobierno.

-Sígueme, muchacho.-dijo un guardia a Koschei.

La cápsula TT que iba usar tenía de reloj de péndulo. Antes de entrar, el guardia lo retuvo un segundo agarrándolo por el hombro.

-Toma.-le entregó una billetera de cuero negra. Adentro había un fondo en blanco. Papel psíquico. Úsalo en caso de que necesites entrar en un lugar de forma legal. Si imaginas una identificación que corresponda a la que necesitas para entrar, así es como lo verán las personas ajenas a ti. Tiene una influencia mental para que crean que eres la persona de la identificación. También es un medio de comunicación textual con el Castellano.

-Gracias.-dijo Koschei apartando la mano del guardia de su hombro. Se metió en la cápsula TT.

Conocía a John. De seguro estaba metido en problemas.

"_Y ahora yo tendré que sacarlo de ellos… ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Su niñera?_" pensó Koschei.

* * *

><p>Más sorpresas para el próximo capítulo. Al menos para los que solo ven la serie de TV.<p>

Creo que es mí deber aclarar que hasta ahora, todo el fic es mi propia versión de varios medios ajenos a la TV que narran la juventud del Doctor.

Creo que tendré algo de diversión creando el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
